edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Final Ed-Destination
Pilot All the charecters from ED EDD N EDDY will appear in this story as the story goes all the kids go to the amusement park to have fun then they get on a roller coaster soon ED has a vision that the roller coaster will get destroyed and everyone will die soon only 7 get off and the vision happens and after that everyone keeps dying mysteriously. Characters * ED *EDD *EDDY *Nazz *Rolf *Sarah *Jimmy *Kevin *Jonny *The Kanker sisters Chapter 1 ___________________________________________________________________________ All the kids are in the Amusement park having fun and trying to be friendly with each other EDDY:'Hey sock head why aren't you riding any rides? '''EDD:'Its just I don't like to ride amusement park rides its always been this phobia of mine 'EDDY:'OK at least ride the roller coaster or else your chicken*Makes chicken noises* 'EDD:'Fine ill ride the roller coaster! Everyone was getting on the ride and then Nazz asked EDD 'Nazz:'Hey EDD can you ride the roller coaster with me '''EDD:0_0*starts to sweat* YYYYES Nazz:'Thanks double dee lets sit on the back '''Worker:'Please keep hands and legs inside the cart at all times enjoy the ride *pushes the go button* '''EDDY:Wohooo ED:'HAHAHAH The roller coaster then goes down '''EDD:'AHHHHHHHHH!!! 'Nazz:'Weeeeee!!!! All of a sudden a cart goes off the side '''Kevin:AHHH im going to die The cart then goes off flying and kevin and Sarah are launched into air then fall Evryone:'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Jimmy:'Im to young to die!!! Then the seat belts break and Rolf goes off flying and hits some poles A pole then goes off flying and hits The Kanker sisters All of the sudden the roller coaster stop on a loop and Jonny and Jimmy fall. 'EDD:'Hold on everyone!!! All the survivors manage to move the cart and the roller coaster goes backwards Then ED and EDDY get hit by a rail road track that goes off flying. All of a sudden the carts shake and Nazz and EDD are launched off the cart. Chapter 2 ____________________________________________________________________________ 'Nazz:'EDD EDD? 'EDD:'Ahhhhhhh!!!! 'EDD:'Dont start the ride! It will fall aprt and we will all die! 'Worker:'Are you ok? 'Nazz:'Hes fine hes just a littel nervous 'EDD:'Let me off!! 'Worker:'Ok let all the front seated out EDD gets out quickly 'Kevin:'Nice going dork now we have to wait in line again 'Ed:'Hey EDD are you ok we can eat some french toast and you will fell better '''Sara:At least we can still ride the roller coaster Jimmy Worker:*Presses go* As evryones exiting they hear a noise and turn around EDs vision had come true the roller coaster had fallen apart EDD:'NOOO!!! Chapter 3 ____________________________________________________________________________ Evryone was at Jimmys,Saras and The Kankers funeral it was a sad momment '''Ed:'My sister is dead *Crys* After the funeral EDD walked home 'Nazz:'Hey EDD wait up '''EDD:*sigh*Its all my faul Sara and Jimmy died 'Nazz:'No its not you saved 7 people and i survived and its all thanks to you 'EDD:'Thanks im going home EDD then walked home while it was raining. When he got home he was sad and angry so he threw his book againgst the fan and a scrape of papper came out and it had a name EDD read out the name 'EDD:'Rolf? Back at rolfs house he was feeding his chickens and was raking leaves then left it laying around all of a sudden a cow was walking and steped on it he got hurt and went off runing and step on a shovel wich was launched off and as rolf truned around it hit his face and then died Category:Stories with an unwritten plot